


Всего одно нормальное Рождество !

by Ferret2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret2019/pseuds/Ferret2019
Summary: - Одно нормальное Рождество, это все, что я хотел! - восклицает Стайлз, взмахнув рукой перед собой. Эльфа (серьезно, маниакальные эльфы в канун Рождества?), того, что несется к нему с оскаленными острыми зубами, сносит воздушной волной, впечатывая в дерево с тошнотворным хрустом.





	Всего одно нормальное Рождество !

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just One Normal Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689127) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



***

  
\- Одно нормальное Рождество, это все, что я хотел ! - восклицает Стайлз, взмахнув рукой перед собой. Эльфа (серьезно, маниакальные эльфы в канун Рождества?), того, что несется к нему с оскаленными острыми зубами, сносит воздушной волной, впечатывая в дерево с тошнотворным хрустом.   
\- Я знаю, дорогой, - говорит Питер. Он следует за Стайлзом, наблюдая за его путем разрушения с плохо скрытым развлечением.  
\- Я хотел эггног ! - и эльф взрывается по мановению руки Стайлза. - Я хотел чертово печенье в виде снеговиков и прочую особую Рождественскую чепуху. - Ещё два эльфа взлетают в воздух и врезаются друг в друга. - Я хотел гребаный Рождественский ужин со своим чертовым бойфрендом, но нееееет, эльфийское вторжение.  
Стайлз делает хитрое движение руками, и эльф, который пытался подкрасться к Питеру, оказывается вывернутым наизнанку.  
\- Ярко, - задумчиво произносит Питер, разглядывая кровавое месиво органов.  
Остальные эльфы, похоже, наконец-то поняли, что со Стайлзом они явно _заплыли не на свою глубину_ и, поджав хвосты, рванули глубже в заповедник.  
\- А потом этих придурков похищают, и мы должны их спасать. Опять!   
Стайлз выстреливает несколько заклинаний по отступающим эльфам, пронзив двух из них магическими метательными клинками, которые (и Питер точно это знает) смоделированы по образцу Хелы из Thor: Ragnarok.  
\- Я знаю, любимый, - говорит Питер, вставая за спиной Стайлза. Он обнимает его за талию и касается губами местечка за ухом, удовлетворенный тем, как Стайлз податлив, несмотря на ярость, кипящую прямо под поверхностью. - Посмотри на это с другой стороны - еще семь очков на нашем счету.  
  
На холодильнике в лофте Дерека есть Таблица. Стилински начал это больше года назад, когда Айзек высказал ехидное замечание о том, что Стайлз и Питер ничего не делают для стаи. В то время как Питер словесно потрошил наглого волчонка, Стайлз просто пожал плечами и вытащил блокнот.  
Таблица проста, только вертикальные столбцы, каждый с именем члена Стаи наверху. Всякий раз, когда кто-то из членов Стаи спасает другого, это добавляет очки в колонках. У Дерека двенадцать, у Эллисон десять, у остальных примерно столько же на всех.  
 **Счёт Питера - пятьдесят семь, Стайлза - пятьдесят девять.**  
Мелочно, но они оба наслаждаются лицом Айзека всякий раз, когда их колонки пополняются новыми очками.  
  
\- Мы должны получить двойные очки, - ворчит Стайлз. - Сверхурочные в праздничный день.   
Питер смеется, целует Стайлза в щеку, а потом отстраняется.   
\- Пошли, спасем нашу несчастную стаю, чтобы можно было вернуться к нашему картофельному пюре, - слегка пафосно произносит он.  
\- Фрр, ладно.  
  
По следу, оставленному эльфами, идти легко. Они _совсем не_ тонкие и изящные существа. Следы ведут на небольшую поляну, где - вуаля - связанная стая : оборотни - веревкой из волчьего аконита, Лидия - простыми старыми наручниками, а Эллисон вообще тщательно обмотана веревкой от щиколоток и по самую грудь. Умно.  
Демон низкого уровня, Питер такого и в подростковом возрасте мог прикончить, слушает испуганную болтовню эльфов. Он высокий, с серой кожей, закрученными рогами и желтыми глазами. По крайней мере, семь футов в высоту и одет -  
\- Костюм Санты ? Серьезно ? Ты блять издеваешься ?  
Демон и эльфы поворачиваются на голос Стайлза. Демон поднимает руку, но прежде чем он успевает что-то сделать, Стайлз рубит рукой воздух, шипя что-то себе под нос. Демон кричит и жёлтая кровь разлетается веером из оторванной руки.  
\- Немного драматично, дорогой, - замечает Питер, отбиваясь от внезапно осмелевшего эльфа, вопящего невнятные обвинения.  
\- Да, ну ты же меня знаешь, - фыркает Стайлз. Еще один взмах руки и демон падает, теперь без ноги, воя от боли.  
\- Перестань играть с едой. Дома нас ждут тушеные бараньи ножки, - говорит Питер.  
\- Меня втянули во всю эту фигню - и я даже не могу повеселиться ? - демонстративно дуется Стайлз. Питер поднимает бровь. - Ну клаааассс.  
  
Стайлз поднимает руки, как дирижер перед оркестром, сжимает кулаки и с силой опускает их. Каждый эльф на поляне падает замертво, оставляя шипящего и корчащегося демона в одиночестве  
\- Давай, теперь твоя очередь. У меня был суккуб в прошлом месяце, - делает приглашающий жест Стайлз.  
\- Очень любезно с твоей стороны, - мурлычет Питер, прогулочной походкой идя к добыче, и закатывая рукава свитера. - Но знаешь - это не засчитывается за рождественский подарок.  
\- Тогда назовем это подарком на солнцестояние, потому что я ничего тебе не подарил, - закусывает губу Стайлз.  
\- Я почти уверен, что искалеченного демона не было в моем списке желаний.  
\- Ну, нищим выбирать не приходится.  
Демон слабо ударяет Питера, когда тот приближается, но для того, чтобы быть реальной угрозой, он потерял слишком много крови, а магия Стайлза забирает слишком много энергии. Быстрый удар когтями - и мертвое тело падает на землю.  
  
Стайлз и Питер развязывают невезучую стаю, и Питер _определенно ухмыляется_ брызгам крови демона, покрывающим Скотта и Дерека. Лидия и Эллисон разодеты в пух и прах, очевидно направлялись на рождественскую вечеринку, когда их схватили. Питер рад видеть, что шёлк пережил ночь без крови демона. **Это** отчистить было бы действительно сложно.  
\- Итак, что у нас тут. Дерек, Эрика, Бойд, Айзек, Скотт, Эллисон и Лидия, - считает Стайлз. - Это семь очков, большое спасибо.  
\- Да ладно, Эллисон чуть не вырвалась из верёвок ! - возмущается Скотт.  
\- Но она **НЕ** , а демон-Санта отнюдь не фигурально собирался съесть вас, - отрезает Стайлз. - Семь очков, и так как вы все умудрились похититься и испортить мой рождественский ужин, то именно вы избавляетесь от тел.  
\- Дайте нам отдохнуть, мы же были связаны и почти съедены ! - протестует Айзек.  
\- Просто не позволяйте эльфам похитить вас в следующий раз, - рычит Стайлз. - Серьезно, чувак, они ростом в полтора фута и у них колокольчики на ботинках. Разберитесь наконец со своим дерьмом сами !  
Питер фыркает на негодование Айзека.   
\- Вы проиграли битву рождественским эльфам. На вашем месте я бы не стал это афишировать.  
  
Лидия берет Эллисон за руку и, чинно перешагивая через разрозненные тела, вскоре оказывается рядом со Стайлзом.   
\- В прошлый раз мы с Эллисон были на дежурстве, и нет ни единого шанса, что я повторю это в ЭТОМ платье, - в своём фирменном Лидия-стиле произносит она. - Подвезёте нас ?  
Стайлз смотрит на Питера, который просто пожимает плечами, типа "тебе решать".  
\- Только потому, что дом Эллисон по пути и ваши маскарадные платья возрождают мой праздничный дух, - соглашается Стайлз.  
\- Вот видите - платье стоит своей цены, - победоносно заявляет Лидия и, послав воздушный поцелуй остальной стае, они с Эллисон следуют за Стайлзом и Питером. - Кстати, вы получаете дополнительные очки за стиль, - продолжает она, указывая на мертвые тела.  
\- Я так и думал, - мурлычет Стайлз. Он тянется к руке Питера, сплетая их пальцы вместе. - Моему волку нравится мой выпендрёж.  
Питер пожимает плечами, совершенно не раскаиваясь. Ему нравится, что его будущий муж могущественен, и он не стыдится этого.  
\- Мне _действительно_ не нужно знать о ваших странных прелюдиях, - сообщает Эллисон, наморщив нос. Это действительно впечатляет, насколько хороши они с Лидией в прогулке на каблуках по тёмному лесу.   
\- Тогда, возможно, ты передумаешь ехать с нами, - ухмыляется Питер.  
\- Или, по крайней мере, положите полотенце на заднее сиденье, прежде чем сесть, - вторит ему Стайлз.  
\- Боже.  
\- Фу, серьезно?  
\- Это наша машина и это Рождество ! И я только что спас вам жизнь ! Будьте милыми ! - встаёт в позу Стайлз. - Нет, ну правда, дамы, манеры, - заканчивает он со смехом.  
  
Тушеные бараньи ножки, слава богу, ещё можно спасти, когда Питер и Стайлз возвращаются домой. Питер послал бы Стае счет, если бы они не были съедобными. Быстро помывшись, парочка устраивается на диване с ужином и бутылкой вина, включив "Рождество Чарли Брауна". Они одеты во фланелевые пижамные штаны, которые, как настаивал Стайлз, необходимы на Рождество, восьмифутовая Рождественская ёлка в углу ярко сверкает сочетанием украшений и магии Стайлза.  
  
Кровопролитие и Рождество - две любимые вещи Стайлза.

 

 


End file.
